


[Podfic] Out of Thought

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Out of Thought [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Withdrawal, English Accent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loads by the end!, M/M, Murder (mentioned) Family annihilation (mentioned), Mycroft simultaneously very clever and very silly, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post S3, Post TAB, Rated Explicit but will take a while!, Really painfully slow burn, Slow Burn, Soundcloud, There's a lot of sex, background Johnlock, really a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Mycroft finds that it is harder than he could have believed to push away the determined friendship (or something) of Greg Lestrade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_violin_bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_violin_bow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419061) by [green_violin_bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_violin_bow/pseuds/green_violin_bow). 



> At last! Poor green_violin_bow must have thought this was never going to happen. Many apologies for the great delay but here it is, at last. A gorgeous, slow burn of a romance with beautifully-drawn characters. Even if Mystrade is not your preferred ship, this lovely tale is well worth a wee trip across the sea!  
> Thank you, greenie, for your permission (oh, so long ago!) to podfic this fantastic treasure of yours. I raise a glass to this and many more of your beautiful stories.
> 
> Since some of the early chapters are quite short, there will be multiple chapters released per day in the first two weeks, beginning with three today!
> 
> Music: Essence by Paul Mottram


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter today (2 tomorrow, keep a look out!).


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word, three chapters today!!  
> Thank you so much for such a warm welcome to my first Mystrade! Always a bit of a gamble to do something new. Still, green-violin-bow is a mistress of the Mystrade pen, so I feel we're in safe hands.


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for your edification, each day until Thursday!


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last day of double chapters - they all get rather longer after this!  
> Hoping you had a great weekend and wishing you a brilliant week!


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are in the final week. Hasn't it gone quickly, again??  
> It's a fun-packed final week for our lovely boys - now they've finally taken the plunge (so to speak!) there's no stopping them!!  
> Thank you to all of you who have left messages - I have been utterly swamped with podficcing and truly haven't had chunks of spare time to reply but I will, I promise. Some time this week!!


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my lovelies, we have come to the end of another tale... And what a finale!  
> Thanks again to green_violin_bow for permission to pod and thanks, too for the enthusiastic commenting!
> 
> Next week will be a smorgasbord of singles, followed by another long fic, beginning next Friday.  
> Have a fantastic weekend, and take good care of yourselves!


End file.
